Fading
by deadlykitty
Summary: She is disappearing, and Yuki is the only one who can save her. But can he even overcome Akito? New chapter, new summary.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! deadly-kitty here, with my first ever fan-fic-REVISED. I know what to do now so I'm fixing this one up and updating. I am so very sorry that I haven't been updating, despite my promises! I've had some major writer's block, but the curse has been lifted! I hope you enjoy this, and like how I fixed the chapters up.

So you all know, I have renamed this from its original title (The Second Curse) and will update it a chapter at a time from the beginning. I know that I have posted the first few before, but I have been editing, if only a little. I'm hoping to draw it out as a way to get reviews (HINT, HINT) so I'll know if people like it and if I should rack my brain trying to find ideas for a sequel. If this is your first time reading this particular fic, you probably don't know what I'm talking about, but my original readers ought to understand. Enough ranting on my part! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters in my story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eeeek!" The girl ran screaming from the house.

She ran past a boy heading towards the house and stopped. She turned around and called to him to stay away from the house.

"The ghost will get you!" she called. He shrugged and continued on his way.

He was a teenager, 17 in fact, and looked incredibly handsome to all his female peers.

They even had a fan-club for him! His hair a silvery gray, his eyes the same.

He wanted to find a place to be alone. His secret base had been found and trampled in a fight with Kyo. He wanted solitude, or a friend to accept him. _Yeah, like that's_ _ever going to happen. _He thought miserably to himself.

He brought himself out of his thoughts when the huge house popped into view.

_Here I am. What's so scary about this place? I see no ghost._

He walked towards the door and opened it, peering inside. He didn't see anything, so he went in. He looked up at the vaulted ceiling, smiling to himself. _Nice..._

A strange light caught his eye on the second floor. He looked to identify the light, but it had vanished. _Weird..._ He found the stairs and went up. _There it is again. What is that thing?_ He looked around and spotted... a girl? _Who's that? Kinda cute... and familiar..._

He walked towards her, startling her.

"Excuse me... miss? Why are you here?"

" You shouldn't be here either." she said. _He looks so familiar..._ she thought.

"Well, who are you, then?" He asked, changing the subject.

"You aren't ... scared of me? Don't you know who I am?"

"Well, not yet."

The girl giggled and stepped out so he could see her better, except for her feet.

"My name is Tohru Honda. Pleased to meet you, though I suspect you won't stay long. No one does..." He looked at her face, smiling before, but turned into a lonely expression. He took a moment to fully look at her. She had long, brown hair, and brown eyes. She was wearing a long white gown, that touched the floor, he guessed. He couldn't see her feet.

"My name is Yuki Sohma. Why do you think I wouldn't stay long?" Tohru stepped back looking incredibly frightened.

" No, I'm not eighteen yet! My curse isn't fulfilled yet! Don't take me away!" She turned and ran as fast as she could. Yuki, though startled by her abrupt change in behavior, chased after her, calling to halt her.

Then he noticed... her feet.

They weren't there.

He finally caught up and grabbed her arm, pulling her to him.

"Let go, Yuki, please... just forget you ever met me!" She tried to run again, but Yuki held tightly to her arm.

"What scared you? What _curse _are you talking about?" He pulled her towards the dusty sofa in the room and sat her down, sitting next to her.

"I am slowly disappearing, and when I turn 18 I will die. I didn't mean to alarm you, but it was another Sohma who cursed me."

"Who was it? Maybe I can help."

Tohru smiled bitterly. "It was Akito Sohma."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, what do you think? First chapter completed. Please review! And sorry for the cliffhanger.


	2. A second curse

Hey! Ready with chapter 2! I'm sorry for not putting this up sooner, but we had ayard sale and I've been kept quite busy. I will give you two chapters to make up for it, even though most have already read these chapters. You may want to re-read them though because in some they have changed a bit. Like every other fan-fic writer, please R and R!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters in my story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki's jaw dropped.

"Akito cursed you? Why!"

"He did it because I learned something about him that he couldn't have revealed to any of his other relatives. I don't know why it was such a secret. But for that, in three months I will die." Tohru looked looked down when she said this, and Yuki leaned back on the couch.

"I didn't know he had the power to curse people. I doubt it will be any consolation, but I too am cursed, just not to the extreme as you are."

"You are also cursed? How?" Yuki leaned forward so Tohru could see his face.

"Whenever I hug a girl, or my body is weak, I turn into a rat. Twelve other Sohmas are the same way, with the remaining Zodiac spirits haunting them, including the cat, who was excluded from the rest of the animals."

Yuki waited to hear her scream and run, but it never happened. Instead Tohru blushed a little and asked him to prove it.

Yuki stood up and faced Tohru who was giggling slightly. He leaned down an embraced her, or at least tried to.

"Wahh!"

Yuki fell face forward through Tohru, who was now full out laughing.

"You know, if someone is disappearing, you would probably think they are a ghost, wouldn't you? Silly of you not to realize this!" Yuki stood back up and dusted himself off.

"Yeah, yeah, very funny." He looked at Tohru with an amused but agitated expression.

"So how come I just went through you? I grabbed your arm awhile ago, and you were perfectly solid." He sat back down, facing Tohru again. Tohru however was looking down with a lonely smile on her face.

"At some parts of the day I am solid. Others I am like this, a ghost or a shadow, whatever you would call me. You are the second who didn't just run away screaming at first site. Thank you." Tohru looked up at him with that lonely smile, that was just the tiniest bit happy.

"See? You said that everyone had run from you at first site. I have not and someone else has not. Why did they not?"

Tohru looked at the ground again with a face Yuki would not have imagined possible for her; she wore an ironic smile.

"The only other person who has not run from me came with two others. She had a weak heart, so when she saw me, she died. Her friends cursed me as they carried her body out of here. I apologized and said it wasn't my fault, but they cursed me anyway." No hint of a smile could be traced on Tohru face as tears ran down her cheeks. Yuki knew his presence was not needed then. He stood up.

"I have to go for today. I promise I will be back tomorrow, but you had better be smiling!" He smiled at her before turning and leaving. Once outside, he leaned against the side of the house and looked upwards in the window. Tohru was visible looking down before running away. _He looks so familiar..._ she thought, _no, he couldn't be someone I know. I would remember if I did, wouldn't I?_

_Such a strange house, _Yuki thought while walking home. _And Akito, when did he learn to curse people? Poor Tohru, having to suffer through it alone. No. She will not be alone_ _not if I can do anything about it._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yet again, I must ask. What did you guys think? Please R and R!


	3. The curse

Time for chapter 3! Also there will be some language in this chapter. Also, sorry if the characters are out of place.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters in my story. I also didn't mean to steal an idea from "The Beauty and the Beast" about how to break the curse. Ack! Spoiler for this chapter!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Later that night_

Yuki laid on his bed, thinking of Tohru. She was... _interesting_. He had never thought about a person this much before. He had only just met her!

He heard a knock on his door, and went to answer it. Kyo stood on the other side, looking angry.

"Hurry up and go downstairs, dinners here." Kyo turned and went down the stairs. Sighing, Yuki followed suit.

At the table were Yuki's, Kyo's and Shigure's plates.

"Take out food every night is no way to live." Shigure sighed.

"So **you **make dinner Shigure." Yuki was tired of it, too.

Shigure looked exasperated. "But you hate my cooking."

"That's because you put pickles in curry."

"As if you're one to talk. You may be smart Yuki-kun, but your homemaking skills leave **much **to be desired. The only one here who is a decent chef is Kyo-kun, but he won't cook anything."

"Shut up! If you didn't bug all the time I may have been willing to cook once in awhile. It goes for you, too, damn rat."

"I may be more willing to leave you alone if you hadn't destroyed my base."

"SHUT UP! THAT WAS YOUR OWN FAULT FOR CALLING ME STUPID AGAIN!" Furious, Kyo stood up from the table and left the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Kyo, don't break my house!" Shigure groaned as he heard Kyo slam another door, before it fell off its hinges.

"What am I going to do with you two? You always fight over some petty problem." Shigure closed his eyes while he let his head fall into hand. Yuki, however, looked down at his chopsticks and bowl of rice while getting mildly annoyed.

"Baka neko," he said quietly under his breath.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru walked around the mansion. She had never talked to someone for so long before. _I was sure he would run away like the others have when he caught site of me. This is such a small world, I met another Sohma by accident. At least he doesn't _seem_ to wish me harm. _She looked out the window at the stars.

_What do I do Mom? I have only three months until the curse is fulfilled. Will I get someone to love and accept me, and save me? I didn't even get to know Yuki before he left. Why would he come back tomorrow? He has no reason. He knows I will soon die, so why bother to get to know me. He probably knows that if he starts to feel attached to me, it would only hurt him in the end, like it hurts me._

Tohru walked over to her bed and laid down. Above her was a sun window, so she could look at the moon.

Tohru turned around so she could avoid the gaze of the Heavens.

_Why am I still thinking about him? I will never see him again. He has no obligation to see his promise through. I don't matter to any of the Sohma's, or to the rest of the world. I am only a shadow of who I once was. A sliver held on by a curse's thread._

Restlessly, she fell asleep dreaming of the day her life was turned upside down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom!" Tohru was running towards a woman with short orange hair.

The woman was smiling, calling hey! Out to her daughter, but she was disappearing farther along the horizon.

Tohru continued to run, until the world she was in turned dark. She stopped in her tracks.

"You little bitch. You don't know who you are messing with!" A man said to Tohru, though she could not see him.

Tohru looked around, franticly, still calling out for her mom. "Mom? Where are you? Mom please help me! Where are you!" Tohru ran again while the man kept repeating the same sentence until...

"OOF!" Tohru had run head first into someone. She looked up to apologize but gaped in horror instead.

"No! Please Akito! Don't! I won't tell a soul what I saw! I swear I won't!"

Akito leaned forward until his mouth was next to Tohru's ear. He whispered, "Don't think I am just going to let you go," he grabbed her hair and pulled, "no, why should I? You shouldn't have ever existed to find out our secret. I will make it so that no one will ever know that Tohru Honda ever walked this earth."

He pulled his hand out of her hair and quickly straightened up. Tilting his face upwards he roared, "HERE ME NOW AS I PLACE THIS CURSE! EVERY CREATURE WHO HAS EVER HEARD MY NAME AND TREMBLED AT THE MENTION! HEAR ME NOW AS I SENTENCE THIS GIRL TO DISAPPEAR FROM MY SIGHT! HERE ME NOW AS I PLACE THIS CURSE UPON HER SOUL TO DISAPPEAR FROM THIS WORLD, NEVER TO WALK AGAIN!"

Tohru screamed as he grabbed her arm to pull her off the ground. He used his free hand to pull her head to his and kissed her fiercely until he drew blood from her lips. He released her and she looked down at her hands which were slowly becoming transparent.

Akito pulled his head skyward to finish the curse.

"UNTIL SHE TURNS EIGHTEEN MAY SHE ROAM THIS EARTH, BUT THEN SHE WILL BE GONE FOREVER!"

Akito laughed menacingly until he was struck to the ground by an unknown force.

"Must I really have to put a cure on it? Damn." He winced as something grabbed his heart through his chest and squeezed it. "All right already!" He turned towards Tohru and glared. "You have one chance to rid yourself of the curse. You will haunt your mansion until you have stolen someone's heart and he yours. You can never leave the house or you will disappear before the curse is fulfilled. But with that body of yours disappearing, no man would ever want you! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru woke with a start, panting at the memory.

_Why must I dream of that evil man every night? Is it not enough I have to die? Why is the world against me? _Tohru put her head in her hands and cried the remainder of the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it. Like most every other fan-fic author, please R and R! It is most appreciated!


	4. Looking for Memories

Hi! Thank you so much to my reviewers! I really appreciated it!

Now on to chapter 4!

Disclaimer: I don't own fruitsbasket or its characters, unfortunately.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_The next day..._

Yuki was on his way to the mansion very early the next morning. He wanted to see Tohru before anyone at home could find an excuse for him to stay home.

Tohru was just getting up herself when Yuki arrived. She didn't even notice him standing right behind her until...

"Boo!"

"Eeeek!" Tohru screamed as her eyes were covered with Yuki's hands. Yuki let go and fell on the floor, holding his side..

"Yuki?" Tohru knelt by him, and put a hand on his back. When she heard a snicker she pushed him on to his back.

Unable to contain it anymore, Yuki burst out laughing. Tohru, though confused at first, quickly was infected to laugh with him.

"What are you doing here?" Tohru asked, though she was still giggling a little a few minutes later.

Yuki looked up and smiled.

"I promised I would come again today. Do you not remember?"

Yuki was looking at Tohru with such kind eyes she started to blush and with her pale skin, it was very noticable. Yuki noticed and laughed a little more.

When Tohru's face was a normal color again, she looked over at Yuki. She was smiling, but her eyes were fighting tears.

"I thought you weren't serious," She said, now looking down. Yuki scooted a little closer to Tohru.

"Why would I not be?" He asked, leaning forward so he could look at her face. Tohru looked away from his gaze, but then turned back.

Her tears had betrayed her. Tears were streaming down her face as she spoke.

"No one has ever stayed here or come back before. You are the first. Thank you. I'm very happy."

Yuki could not believe his ears. She was _happy_ he came back? He looked down blushing a bit himself. With his left hand he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I'm glad I made you happy, but why has no one stayed? Is it your curse?"

Tohru looked at the far wall, raising her head a bit. A bitter smile played on her lips.

"The curse is exactly why. Everyone is too scared of me to get to know me."

Yuki leaned forward his hand and placed it on her head.

"No one has ever tried to get to know you, eh? How about I take their place?" He smiled at Tohru who looked up, smiling her self.

_Nearly three months later..._

Yuki was with Tohru in the mansion, moving boxes down stairs.

"Have you found it yet?" Tohru called from the second floor.

"Not yet." He called back. They had been searching all day through out the mansion for a small box.

"Ah! Found it!" Tohru called out. Yuki went up the stairs to where Tohru was sitting. He sat down and pulled the box out, for Tohru was in her none organic mode again. It had been happening much more frequent than usual. When it happened, Yuki would finish what Tohru was doing.

Yuki opened the box carefully, letting the stached up dust inside of it settle before pulling out a heavy set book. More carefully still, he opened it.

Tohru smiled as her new friend looked at the pictures in the scrap book before explaining them. Over the past two weeks, she and Yuki had gotten very close. They felt safe together, and anxious when separated, always thinking of what to do the next day with the other.

"This is my mother and me when I was 8. I had just gotten finished with making a sand castle when the wave stole it. That's why I am crying and Mom was looking frantic trying to make me stop. Someone on the beach had a polaroid camera and took a picture. When it developed he gave it to us. I thought I looked funny so I started laughing, instead of crying more." Tohru looked lovingly at a picture of her mother on the next page.

"Mom has always been with me, as you can see in the pictures. That is, until..." Tohru broke off, looking away. Yuki put the scrap book down to turn towards her.

"Tohru, please, tell me what happened. I want to help you."

Tohru looked back at Yuki. She wiped her eye as a tear had snuck itself out of hiding.

"Turn to the last page, Yuki." Yuki obeyed, and when he found it, he dropped the book.

"Mom was killed in a car accident. It was the only day I had not told her to come home safe. And... those flowers... are what mark the spot and her grave. I remember it all so well, though I really wish I didn't."

Yuki looked back at the picture of the car that had run into Tohru's mom. (Not right after the accident, when it was cleaned up but left as a marker) Something was familiar about that car... Gasp!

"That... that's a Sohma vehical!" He continued to stare at it until Tohru looked.

"It is? But that can't be! The people who had watched the accident said the car was aimed straight at her! Plus, Mom is good friends with some Sohma's. Why would they purposely try to kill her?"

Tohru looked shocked, and scared when a sudden thought penetrated her head. _No, why would he do that to mom? He-- _

Tohru forced her mind to calm down. There was just no way that Akito would kill her mom. Why, he loved Kyoko!

"Yuki noticed when Tohru shook her head, trying to erase the rediculous thought.

"What is wrong? You seem stressed out over what I said." Yuki looked worried and apologetic. Tohru couldn't resist. She blurt out the entire story, of how she came to meet the Sohma's, particularly Akito, and how it could not be possible that the Sohmas had killed her mom.

"It happened when I was 12," she started, "when I met the Sohma's."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And wouldn't you know it, I'm saving the story for next chapter. Also, if the characters seem out of character, it is because I am not too good about making people clueless. I hope you enjoy my story, and I hope to hear some reviews!

Bye and please review!


	5. Memories revealed

Ok, I'm back from vacation! I was really excited to open my mail account and find three new reviews! Thanks! Also, I am taking back what I said about no flames, I just want reviews. I'll take the good and the bad.

Also, there is more language I would never use personally in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own fruitsbasket or its characters, unfortunately.

"I was on my way to the store to buy ingredients for dinner when I tripped. A man caught me.He was tall with dark black hair. He told me to be more careful, but when he saw my face..."

_Flashback..._

"_What is your name, girl?" he asked, cautiously._

"_Tohru Honda!" Tohru replied smiling. "Thank you for catching me. I really do need to be more careful, if I don't, I may be a burden to you again."_

"_Never mind that, are you Kyoko Honda's daughter?" His voice was monotoned, but inside he felt excited._

"_Yes I am. How do you know my mom, um...?"_

"_I am Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family. Your mother works for one of my relatives, and had once showed me your picture."_

_Akito was feeling fluttery, thinking that this was Kyoko's daughter. Soon, maybe..._

_Tohru was about to ask what her mother's job was for the Sohma family, but Akito cut her off._

"_Would you like to come with me to the Sohma estate? Kyoko would be pleased to see you, and it is not every day you get to meet your employees family."_

_Tohru looked surprised, but quickly agreed._

_End Flashback..._

Tohru looked up at Yuki.

"After that, my mom and I would visit Akito often. We did so for about four years. Though he tried to hide it, I found Akito always gazing at Mom. I thought he was just fond of her, but when I was 16 I over heard Akito talking to Mom. I had left to help out the maids with their cooking, and was bringing back some food for the three of us. I was about to go in when I heard Mom and Akito talking. Mom sounded apolajetic, but Akito was anxious."

_Flashback..._

_Tohru was outside the door, about to go in, when she heard Akito speak._

"_Please Kyoko! I love you! More than your husband ever could! Please give me a chance!"_

"_I'm sorry, but I still love my husband. I can't give you a chance to persuade me otherwise; I don't want to go through the heartbreak ever again."_

"_Why not? I swear I will never leave you to be alone! Kyoko!" Tohru heard Akito rush forward but heard a loud slap the next second._

"_No, Akito! I will not, and Tohru will no longer be coming with me to work. I don't want you to use her against me." With that, Tohru heard a door on the other side of the room be opened and closed. When she heard movement towards the door Tohru was near, she quickly walked off, but not quickly enough._

_Kyoko rejected me, and Tohru heard everything. Damn. Now what do I do to ensure no one else hears about it? Akito thought, glumly._

_Later..._

_Akito paced his room, snapping at anyone who was there. He wanted to be alone, and not even have Kureno in there with him._

_How do I get my revenge? How can I make it oblivious to all? How- that's it. Perfect. I shall place a curse upon Tohru, my revenge for herf eavesdropping. As for Kyoko... Akito stopped pacing and looked solemn. No. She rejected me. ME, of all people. If I can't have her to myself, then no one can._

_End Flashback_

Tohru stopped speaking. She turned paler than she already was, and quickly worried Yuki.

"Tohru, what's wrong?" he went from his seat to leaning forward, close to Tohru's face. He looked incredibly worried.

"It is nothing." Tohru replied. She tried to smile, but failed. Yuki saw straight through her. (I don't mean literally, I mean figuratively at the moment)

Yuki stretched his arms out around her, to make it as if he really could hold her. Tohru looked surprised at first, but soon did the same.

"It's kind of funny," Yuki said. "But there is one thing your curse is good for. I can hold you for a while without transforming, until-" POOF! Tohru sat with a rat and Yuki shirt in her lap.

"Kinda late now, but until you are solid I can hold you." Yuki looked down at his feet, embarassed until he felt himself being picked up. He looked up into Tohru's eyes. There were tears, but she was smiling.

"Thank you, Yuki. I feel better now. I just came to realize that you are right. It was a Sohma who had run into Mom.

"He had claimed that someone had cut his breaks, and had run into Mom on accident. He told me Mom had been walking with a teen age boy with orange hair when his breaks didn't work. The man had swerved to avoid them, when the boy flung Mom away and waited for the impact that never came. The man said that the boy turned and saw where the car went, and nearly colapsed when he saw Mom lieing in the street."

Tohru turned away from yuki, and lowered him back into her lap. Yuki walked up to her arm and touched it with his paw. He looked sympathetic until Poof!

"Ack!" Tohru flung her head upward when she saw a naked Yuki sitting in her lap. Yuki blushed too, quickly moving from her lap. When he had redressed, he told Tohru she could look again.

"Sorry about that," he said with an embarrassed smile. He turned back to Tohru, who had just recovered from the shock. He leaned forward, bracing himself with his hands on either side of the box Tohru was sitting on. His face was less than half a foot near hers.

Tohru blushed at Yuki's boldness, but was soon interupted.

"You don't think about things that depress you. If you do I'll have to make you think of happier things." This statement caused an outbreak of blushing on Tohru, causing her whole body to turn red.

Yuki got up and turned to leave, saying he'd be back tomorrow morning.

Once Yuki had left, Tohru was still blushing. _Maybe I should wear something happier tomorrow, for Yuki's sake, _she thought to herself. She giggled at the idea of trying to make yuki happy.

------- ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that is all for this chapter, but there will be more soon!


	6. Kyo's appearance

Back again with a new chapter! So you all know, I will soon be ending this story to start on some more. Ideas for this story are limited, but I'm getting enough to finish the story.

Also, there is bad language on Kyo's part, even if it is in Japanese. Just hope it is translated right.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these great characters, or the idea of Fruitsbasket. I can't make anything so magnificent anyway.

The next day came early while Tohru got ready for Yuki's visit. She was looking for her dress to wear while Yuki was on his way. When she found it, she put it on.

Yuki was just about to walk inside the mansion when he sensed someone following. He turned quickly, fists raised. "Kyo," he said cautiously, "why are you following me?"

Kyo, who had bright orange hair and eyes, glared at Yuki.

"Why should you care? Kuso nezumi." Kyo spat looking very angry.

Yuki was about to respond when a cheerful voice called out from an upstairs window.

"Yuki, is that you? Did you bring a friend?" Tohru was peering down without being outside at all.

"Not so much a 'friend' as an unwanted pest." Yuki called back up to the giggling Tohru.

"Well come in already, so I can see you. You know I can't go outside." Tohru turned from the window and ran downstairs, opening the front door wide open. "Come in already!"

Yuki gave a small smile and walked in. He was about to close the door on Kyo when Kyo put his foot in the way.

"What the heck do you think you are doing, kuso nezumi? Do you want to blow our secret!"

Tohru gasped! Are you one of the zodiac too!" She exclaimed, putting a hand up near her mouth.

Kyo looked dumbstruck. "SHE ALREADY KNOWS!" He shouted at Yuki. "You moron, what if Akito finds out!"

Tohru looked scared, having only heard someone shout so angerly the day she was cursed. She turned and ran up the stairs.

Yuki walked forward and punched Kyo very hard, sending him flying.

"Baka neko, now look what you did!" Yuki turned and ran up the stairs, looking for Tohru. When he found her hiding behind some boxes, he kneeled down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders, which were beginning to go ghostlike.

"It is all right," Yuki said, trying to comfort the scared onigiri, "the baka neko yells all the time for no reason."

"You mean he is the cat? But I thought kitties are nice, and he sounded mad." Tohru looked up into Yuki's eyes, and threw her arms around him. She was still a little solid, but not enough to make him transform. He returned the hug and gently stroked her back, pulling her closer to him.

"I noticed you weren't wearing white. What is the occasion?" He asked, still stroking her back.

Tohru, who was no wearing a mid length pink dress, just giggled and did not answer.

When they heard footsteps coming up the stairs, Yuki and Tohru, who was no longer solid at all quickly broke apart.

"Look," Kyo said looking at the ground when he found Tohru and Yuki behind the boxes, "I'm sorry for yelling, but it was the kuso nezumi's fault for not telling us where he went, let alone that someone outside the family knew the secret." Kyo looked up at Tohru then, and fell over the box behind him.

"Woah! What's wrong with you all of a sudden!" Kyo yelled, noticing how Tohru was now transparent.

Tohru smiled sadly as she looked at the ground. She told Kyo what she had told Yuki. When she finished, his eyes were wide open.

"Akito did that to you? That sick, little-"

"It's alright. I can still have friends before I disappear, so long as I don't go outside. That will help out some."

Kyo looked disbelieving, but changed the topic.

"How long do you have left?"

"One week." Yuki looked down as he answered for Tohru, who looked close to tears.

"I'm sorry," Kyo said but was quickly silenced by a fierce glare from Yuki.

"Don't speak as if there is no hope! I will save her!" Yuki growled.

Tohru had not mentioned the counter curse to Yuki, but his words made her blush. _He wants to save me? But... I have done nothing for him... what- _She cut her thoughts off as Kyo began to speak, sounding angry again.

"You will save her from Akito? You can't even save yourself!" Kyo stood and walked towards the stairs. "So long, but I want to help you out, too. Rat boy can't have all the fame and glory." With that, he walked down stairs and a moment later they heard the door open and close.

"Finally," Yuki muttered, low enough so as not to disturb Tohru. "what shall we do now that the pest is gone?" He asked while smiling brightly at Tohru.

"Lets just stay here together for awhile," Tohru replied, going to lay her head down on Yuki's shoulder. "It's very comforting to me."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile..._

Akito was in his room, door closed and no guests in there to entertain him. He had recently woken up from a dream involving Tohru.

_What am I doing, dreaming of that little witch? She will be gone soon enough._ He stopped pacing and realized something. _Yuki has been out every time I go calling for him. He wouldn't be with _her,_ would he?_ _Feh, only one way to find out. _Akito left his room,calling for a maid to bring his coat._ If they are together, I will send Tohru to her death sooner than she realizes..._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

Tohru was still leaning on Yuki when they heard the loud knock on the door downstairs. She sat up, alarmed.

"Do you think it is Kyo-kun, Yuki?" she asked.

"No, I don't," he replied. He stood up, and was starting to walk towards the stairway. He heard Tohru gasp behind him.

"Yuki! Hide! She was whispering, panicking, at the sight of the man outside. Yuki walked towards the window, and stood back. Akito was at the door. He ducked into the boxes, and hid inside one of them. Tohru threw off the bright colored dress and put her white gown back on. A moment later Akito was upstairs, looking at Tohru with an evil grin.

"Hello, Tohru. I hope you don't mind, but there was no answer when I knocked, so I let myself in."

"What do you want? I won't be 18 for several weeks still!" She was backing up slowly as Akito loomed closer. She backed into the wall, and Akito closed the gap.

"Why can't I visit my little girl? Do you not like me?" He had been twisting his fingers around her hair. He pulled. Tohru yelled out in pain.

Tohru crawled a little ways away from Akito.

"I am not your daughter! Mom refused to marry you and you killed her! No I don't like you! You murdered Mom!"

Akito rushed at Tohru and kicked her across the floor.

"Bitch. You figured it out, did you? Yes, I made sure Kyoko would die. Soon it will be your turn." He kicked again. She screamed at the pain. Yuki almost jumped out to help her, but Akito began to speak again.

"I was really here, looking for Yuki. He has not been answering my summons. Do you know where he is?"

"I don't know a Yuki! Check his house, it is where I'd go." Akito kicked her again, she lay in a heap, not moving.

"If I should ever find you to be lieing, I'll fulfill the curse early." With that, he left. Yuki didn't come out until he was sure Akito was gone. He tiptoed over to the window and peaked out. Akito disappeared over the hill and Yuki rushed to Tohru's side. He rolled her over. Her eyes were shut, squeezed in pain.

Yuki gently picked her up, keeping her away from him, and took her to her bed. He gently pushed her under the covers, keeping one arm out. He took her hand, and gently rubbed it. After a while, Tohru's eyes went to that of peaceful sleeping.

Yuki couldn't stop himself. He was staring at her face. Her lips were somewhat parted. Her bangs were gently cascading down her forehead. Yuki stood, letting go of her hand. He leaned over her body, putting an arm on the opposite side to balance himself. He leaned closer to her, and gently kissed her forehead.

He stood, and went to a box. He pulled out a pen and paper, and made a quick note, explaining that he was going home, to meet Akito. Maybe it would keep Akito from coming there again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, now you have met Kyo and Akito in this story. Sorry, but there is only going to be a few more chapters for this story unless I change my mind. And Kyo probably won't be back. But, I am working on writing two more stories. One is a Hatori-Tohru fan-fic, the other Ayame-Tohru. (I like Tohru being paired with the older men.)

R&R!


	7. Akito's rage

I am so very sorry that I haven't been updating, despite my promises! I've had some major writer's block, but the curse has been lifted! I hope you enjoy this, and like how I fixed the chapters up. I still don't know how many more chapters this one will have, but it won't be to many.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, and if I did, no one would want to read it again anyway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------

Yuki ran home as fast as his legs could carry him. He had to beat Akito or Akito might figure it out. He couldn't risk Tohru's safety.

He took all the back roads he knew, and saw Akito's limo drive into the driveway. He snuck around the side and climbed up to his window. A knock sounded on the front door, and foot steps went towards it.

Yuki heard the muffled voice of Shigure, and footsteps going up the stairs. There was a knock on his door, and Akito walked in.

He walked up to Yuki, extending one of his ghostly hands to carresss Yuki's cheek. Soft at first, he dug his nails into Yuki's cheek. Blood trickled down Akito's fingersas Yuki fell to his knees. Akito released his face to kick him, hard, in the side. Yuki lay curled together, blood running down his face.

"Where have you been, Yuki? I've been calling for so long, I thought you'd left me." Akito spoke with a cool voice, and it seemed to just take all the warmth out of the room.

"I-I didn't leave you. I've... just... been busy. I didn't know... that you'd... been calling." Yuki gasped, the pain in his side was unimaginable. But he had to protect Tohru...

"Liar." Akito kicked him again, and blood escaped Yuki's mouth.

"I'm not lieing, I... really... didn't know."

"Ignorance is no excuse! You haven't been to see me for so long, I've missed you." Akito stooped down and slapped Yuki's good cheek.

"Come visit me soon. You know how much I love you. Don't forget me again, or I may just have to put you in that room that's just for you again." he stood and left the room.

Shigure met him at the bottom of the stairs.

Is everything all right, Akito?" he glanced worriedly upstairs. He'd heard the banging and was worried about his cousin. Akito carressed Shigure's cheek as he had Yuki's, his fingers digging in without breaking the skin. He forced Shigure down to be eye level with him.

"Everything's fine. Oh, and make sure Yuki visits me soon, and don't let him leave the house." he let go.

"U-understood, Akito." Akito opened the front door and a moment later, the sound of a departing car filled the silence.

Kyo came out of the kitchen, and observed the scene he found. Shigure was crouched over the phone stand, shivering. (OK, I lied. Kyo needed another appearance.)

"It wasn't that wasn't bad this time," he remarked, "nothing's broken."

"Down here maybe. We don't know what he did to Yuki." they looked at each other before running upstairs. Yuki's door was open, and Yuki lay still curled together on the floor. Shigure crouched down next to Yuki and checked the damage.

"He's not that bad. Just bruised and... clawed a bit." he helped to get his cousin up onto his bed. "Are you all right?" Shigure looked to be genuinely concerned.

"F-fine." Yuki stood up, shakily, and fell against his night table, knocking it over. The drawer that had been stuck for years popped free and landed with a crash on the floor. Shigure ignored the mess and helped Yuki to the bed again. Yuki layed down, covering his face with his arm. The bleeding had stopped, but none the less started to stain his shirt sleeve.

Kyo came into the room carrying bandages and a wet washcloth. No one had noticed him leave the room.

"Here." he handed Shigure his items before leaving again. A few minutes later while Shigure cleaned Yuki's face, they heard a soft thump on the roof, and knew Kyo had escaped to his usual place.

"Well, I've never seen Kyo worried about something like this before," Shigure chuckled softly, "maybe you two aren't such enemies after all." He had finished bandaging the cuts and was standing up. "Yuki, be careful. Akito has just declared that you are to visit him soon, and not to leave the house. You were lucky this time, next time you may not be."

"Since when are you concerned about what happens to me?" Yuki asked weakly from where he lay.

"I'm insulted! Of course I worry about you. Kyo too. If I didn't, who would?"

"That was harsh, Shigure, even for you."

"Heh, heh... maybe I'm a bit shaken up from what has just transpired." He left. Yuki sat up, and turned on his light. He looked at the mess on the floor and started to pick up the night stand, seeing a photo fly out the whole where the drawer went in. He picked it up, and his eyes widened.

The photo slipped through his grasp as he climbed out the window, jumping down and running out into the forest. Kyo watched silently, before climbing down into Yuki's room.

"What's with him?" he looked idly around the room, looking for what could have caused his cousin's strange behavior. He spotted the photo on the ground, and picked it up. His eyes widened, too, but only for a moment. "No wonder he ran."

He placed the photo on the night stand and turned the light off, leaving the room.

--------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----

Well, that is all for this chapter, but more will be up soon. You curious of what was in the picture? Well, that is all in the next chapter, and hopefully some romance between Yuki and Tohru as well. R&R!


	8. Authors Note IMPORTANT!

Hey, you guys, I don't mean to be pushy but I'm getting tired of people just reading the story and not reviewing. I have over 550 hits and only 15 reviews. That is way too many people to read my story and not leave any feedback. Therefore I have a new rule that I will follow:

I have currently gotten only two reviews for the newest chapter, and I won't update until I get three more. My new rule for any of my stories is that if I don't get at least five reviews, I won't update. I may not even bother to write the chapter.

At the moment for Fading, I have all but the last one written, but like I said I won't update without the reviews. Another thing, why the heck do you put it under favorites or on the alert lists if you can't be bothered to leave a simple message! No one has given me a flame for any of my stories, so I don't know what you all think! Its driving me nuts! If you like it, for Pete's sake review it! Please, just review! I won't cancel the story, but not updating is something I don't want to do.

Any questions, just visit my profile page and leave me a message. (I'm not counting this note as needing five reviews.)

------ ------

deadlykitty


	9. Racing Memories

Hello again! Writer's fever! So much better than writer's block, don't you agree? Right now it is almost midnight and I'm listening to the song in this chapter on repeat. If you don't like having songs in the stories, well tough, because it was actually this song that gave me some inspiration. The rain outside helps too. (no tornados, please! Sob)

My kitties are falling asleep, or already are, and are just so cute! (random news)

Anyway, I'll stop jabbering now so you can get to the story. Last thing though is a slight key to italicisation and boldness on words:_  
thoughts, flashbacks, notes  
**song lyrics**_  
regular time for the story

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, but I do own the first twelve books, and the last two DVDs of the series. I also don't own the song in here called _This used to be my playground... _That belongs to Madonna. (My mom owns the CD though. he he, I borrow!)

--------- ------------------------- --------------------------------- -----------------------------------

Tohru woke up to silence. She looked around, and saw that it was empty besides her. A note lay on the pillow next to her. She picked it up and read:

_Tohru,_

_I'm going to lead Akito off the track. I _

_ know we can't let him know that we are _

_ friends. I'll come back tonight, _

_ so wait for me._

Tohru lay down the note and smiled. She stood, and walked over to her dresser. She picked up the photo album that lay on top,and took it back to her bed. She flipped through the pages that she and Yuki had gone through, smiling tenderly.

She turned to a page that they had not looked at and gasped. A picture of her and Yuki together was the only occupant for the page. In the picture she and Yuki were holding hands, smiling lovingly at the other. On the page adjacent were some instant picture machine pictures. It was her and Yuki again. The first was just them smiling next to each other. The next they were looking into the other's eyes. The next they were kissing sweetly.

"Oh my gosh, I remember now. He really _was_ familiar, he was... with me before I was cursed. That was right before Mom..." she turned to look at the photo of Kyoko on her dresser, "the day before I overheard Akito and Mom, and Akito had Hatori erase my memories of the Sohma's, and he cursed me."

_Flashback..._

_Tohru sat in the picture booth with Yuki. They were smiling, enjoying the other's company. Yuki was bending forward, putting money in the slot._

"_OK, we'll have about ten seconds between each picture, so get ready. They smiled for the camera as it clicked, and turned to the other while they waited. The flash happened again, and Yuki leaned forward, capturing Tohru's lips with his own. The flash happened but they didn't stop what they were doing._

_They eventually left the booth holding hands and smiling so very happily at the other that they didn't notice Kyoko waiting for them with her own camera poised. She took two consecutive shots and held out the poloroids to them._

"_You two need to pay more attention to where you are, lovebirds!" she teased gently, messing with both of their hair._

"_Mom!" Tohru laughed with her mother as Yuki watched the two._

_Later..._

_Tohru sat kneeling in front of Akito and Hatori._

"_Why must you do this Akito, why?" she cried. Hatori watched with a stony face that couldn't have revealed what he really thought. He was wondering the same._

"_You have invaded on grounds you are unwelcome upon. Don't worry, you aren't the only one who will forget. Sanya!" a maid entered the room. "Bring me Yuki."_

"_Please, don't hurt Yuki! It's my fault as much as it is his!"_

"_I know that. Why do you think I'm having both of your memories erased? Hatori! Do it now!" Hatori leaned forward, placing his hand over Tohru's eyes._

"_I'm sorry," he whispered._

"_It's OK, I know you don't want to do this." Hatori erased her memories, and Tohru fell backward, unconscious. Yuki was brought into the room just as Hatori was re-settled to how he was._

"_Tohru!" he yelled as he fell to his knees, supporting himself on his knees over Tohru's head. Her face held no expression. He turned to Akito._

"_Why? What did she do to you! Why did she have to forget about us all?"_

"_Because of you. If you two hadn't fallen in love she wouldn't have had to do this. It is your own fault. You caused her to suffer! But I will end it. She hasn't forgotten about me, and I'll make certain that she never does! Hatori, you know what to do." Akito left the room._

"_No, Hatori, how can you go along with him? How can you just act like nothing's wrong?" Yuki saw a lone tear slide down Hatori's cheek._

"_You know why I have to. But," he lowered his voice to a whisper. "I won't be burying the memories deep. You can let them resurface, just fall in love with her again, and all will be restored." Hatori covered Yuki's eyes and the next moment Yuki was falling backward. "Please help her. I want this curse to end."_

_End Flashback_

"I remember," was all Tohru said to the vast emptiness around her, "so why does it feel like we are doomed?"

------- ----------- --------------- ---------------- ---------------- -------------------- ---------------

Yuki ran as far as he could, trying to get to Tohru. He had to see her. Had to ask, was that picture real or was it only his imagination?

He came across a park, one that he had visited when he was kid.

_**This used to be my playground...**_

"I've been here before," he said softly, "this place was really important to me when I was a kid."

_**this used to be my childhood dream.**_

_**This used to be the place I ran to, whenever I was in need... of a friend...**_

_**why did it have to end?**_

_Flashback..._

_Yuki (when he was seven) walked through the park. A girl was crying on a swing._

_**And why do they always say...**_

_He walked up to the girl, and asked why she cried. She answered him in a shaky voice._

"_I was chased by a bunch of older boys and I fell. I scraped my knees and they threw rocks and sticks at me. Who are you?"_

"_I'm Yuki. Do you want to play with me? I'll protect you from those boys."_

_**don't look back...**_

_The girl smiled. "My name is Tohru. All right!" she let Yuki take her hand as they ran off to play._

_**keep your head held high...**_

_**don't ask them why**_

_**because... life is short.**_

_They ran into the older boys. They had new arsenal including pellet guns._

"_Looks like you found yourself a friend. Well take this!" the ring leader started to shoot at them. Yuki shielded tohru as best he could, and when the bullies had to reload, he charged them, grabbing sticks and hurling them at the boys. The boys ran away._

_Yuki turned to Tohru. "See? I said I would protect you." He was answered by getting a hug by Tohru. There was a poof of smoke and Tohru held a mouse in her arms._

"_Yuki, is that you?"_

"_Y-yeah. You don't have to stick around if you don't want. I know people don't like to associate with you if you turn into an animal." Tohru could tell that Yuki was shutting himself off, ready for her to run away._

"_Nope! I want to stay! You're my friend, Yuki, and this can just be our little secret! Even though, someone else knows about this, too, huh?"_

_Yuki stared at her. "Thank you, Tohru."_

_End Flashback_

_**And before you know your feeling old and your heart is breaking...**_

_**Don't hold onto the past.**_

_**Well, that's too much to ask.**_

"They are destroying it. Building a store. Why must they build it here? Where we have so many memories?" Yuki remarked after he read a sign announcing the change.

_**This used to be my playground...**_

_**this used to be my childhood dream.**_

_**This used to be the place I ran to whenever I was in need... of a friend...**_

_**Why did it have to end?**_

_**And why do they always say...**_

_**no regrets?**_

"I'll miss this place when it's gone. I remember now. Tohru and I met here, and she isn't going to be able to see it one more time before it's gone."

_**But I wish that you were here with me**_

_**well then... let's hope yet.**_

"I will save her."

_**I can see your face,**_

_**in our secret place,**_

_**your not just a memory.**_

"I know she would want to see this place once more, and we only have a couple of weeks left." Yuki started to walk around. He found the swing set where he first saw Tohru. This had been there meeting place when they came to play together. They'd met here, and he'd first admitted to loving her here.

He walked up and touched the pole holding the swings bar up. He remembered holding her as close to him as he could, with her leaning on the pole, as he had kissed her for the very first time. He could feel everything as he had at the time.

_**Say goodbye to yesterday.**_

_**Those are words I'll never say.**_

"I don't want to see this place go. I don't want her to go. I can't let her be taken away from me again!"

Yuki started to run to see Tohru again, but stopped when he almost passed the creek. He saw them together, just laying next to the water.

_**This used to be our playground...**_

_**this used to be our childhood dream.**_

_**This used to be the place we ran to...**_

_**I wish you were standing here with me.**_

"Why can't we go back to those days? Why did we have to be separated like that? Why do you have to be fated to die so soon after we finally find each other again?"

_**This used to be our playground...**_

_**this used to be our childhood dream.**_

_**This used to be the place we ran to...**_

He looked around one last time. He saw many more memories from two years ago._If, no when, I save her, this will be the first place I take her,_ he thought.

_**The best things in life are always free...**_

_**wishing you were here with me.**_

_Why are the most precious things in this life the ones that keep disappearing? I won't let her... _his thoughts were echoing in his head as he raced to get back to Tohru.

--------------- --------------------- ---------------------- -------------------------- -----------------

Well, I guess I was wrong on how many chapters I was going to write. Not all of the song is in there, but that is because I didn't catch the mistake until I really didn't want to change anything. (It's 2:17 in the morning, and I really don't want to have to go through this again. I already spent two hours on just this chapter!) It just doesn't seem to want to end! But, you guys probably like that if it didn't mean a cliff hanger at the most crucial moments, huh? Sorry there wasn't any romance, but I don't want to have this chapter significantly longer than the others. Please R&R!


	10. Free

Hey! Not long now, I'm sure. This story is almost over. (don't kill me) On another note, I'm going for Chicago soon! I am going to go with the band on the 20th, and I really can't wait! We'll be going to six flags and I definitely can't wait to get on a coaster! I love those things so much! The height, the speed, the creek as the cart goes off the track... well, maybe not that last thing, that'd be scary. Back to the original subject, this is the second to last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba, but this plot is mine, so no takey please!

--------- ---------------------- ------------------------------------------- ------------------- --------

Tohru sat on her bed, silent tears falling down her cheeks as she remembered her past. She didn't have much longer, and she was only just finding it out. Yuki couldn't come up with love for her that quickly. Akito would make certain of it. She herself had made sure of that.

Getting up, she went to the calendar on her dresser. It had nothing written on it. Picking up her pen, she went to that days date, and marked Tohru's birthday, 7:03 p.m. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was now 6:52 p.m. Yuki wasn't going to see her one more time, like he'd promised. Tohru would be gone before he could.

She knew it was her own fault, for not telling the truth. Even Akito didn't know what day she turned eighteen. She had been lucky to even have this day, but the curse was technical. At exactly the time of her birth she would disappear. Already she could feel her body fading. Her feet were gone, and she was glowing everywhere else. She was still solid to the touch.

Tohru had been walking around, seeing outside for the last time. The sky was growing darker and the last remains of the sunset streaked across the horizon. At 7:00 Tohru sat on her bed, as best she could. Her body was gone from her waist up. At 7:01 a lonely tear ran down her cheek, the others banished long before. 7:02 the door slammed open down stairs and Yuki's voice echoed through the room. "Tohru!" he had yelled. Hardly any time later and he was up the stairs, and staring.

"I'm sorry, Yuki, I lied. In less than one minute I'll disappear. Today is my birthday. I'm sorry, but I didn't want you to be here when I left." Tohru was now down to her face. The alarm on the clock sounded, and the clock clicked to 7:03. Her face started to vanish and her voice was echoing into the silent room.

"No... no!" Yuki leaped at Tohru and captured the last remnants of her lips in his before they were gone, and he was left to a silent room. "No... Tohru, I remember you, and I still love you. Wasn't that enough?" He went to the window and just leaned on the window sill. He sobbed silently, but no tears left his eyes. He couldn't do that to her, just cry when he knew there was no hope. He covered his eyes with his arms.

He didn't notice the glow coming from behind him. The light surrounded the room, and Tohru lay in the center of it. Her hair flowed all around her, slowly gaining all her colors. Her eyes were shut but opened to reveal two brown orbs glowing brightly.

"Yuki..." she whispered, "Yuki, I still love you too." Yuki turned around to see Tohru sitting up in bed, facing him. She was pale, but her face held a tinge of pink it didn't have before. Yuki crossed back over to the bed and just took her in his arms. He prepared himself for the poof of smoke before he transformed, but it didn't happen. Yuki reamained holding her as close to him as he could, and she clung to him as tight as she could manage.

They broke apart, and just stared into the other's eyes. Neither wanted to break the silence, just wanted to let the miracles last forever. They were together, and this time it would last.

----------------------------------- -------------------------- ------------------------------------------

All right, I'm sorry but this is all I can write for this chapter. Being as summer break is finally here, I ought to be able to get the last chapter up soon. I know this chapter was short, but I've got writer's block for my old stories! Now I have ideas for the manga Hellsing, but not this one! Anyway, Please R&R and don't hate me for ending this with the next chapter!

Also, it may take me a bit before I can update the last chapter. I've promised to update three other stories first, so I'll try to hurry and get this one, too.


	11. Chapter 11

I'm back with the final chapter! Thanks to all of those who have stayed with the story and reviewed every step of the way. I hope you all will like my other stories as much as it appears you liked this one. Thanks again, and I'm sorry for the wait. Also, I apologize for an OOC-ness.

Disclaimer: FruitsBasket will never be mine, but I can enjoy dream, can't I?

------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------

(_A little Earlier_)

Akito was about to arrive back at the Sohma gates when a sudden thought crept into his head.

"Stop the car." the driver slammed on the breaks, and turned his head to face Akito.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Take me back to the house that miserable wretch of a girl lives in. I left something undone."

"Right away sir." the driver turned back to the road and turned the car around.

Akito stared out the window. Something didn't feel right, and he knew Tohru had something to do with it.

(_Back to present time Tohru_)

Yuki just held her to him. He never wanted to let her go, now that he knew he didn't have to. Last time their time together was cut short, and both lost their memories as a result. But holding her in his arms reminded Yuki of how much he had loved her, and how Tohru had loved him just as equally.

Tohru's mind was racing along the same lines. As they broke apart slightly, they stared into the other's eyes. Slowly they pulled closer to each other, eyes closing, until their lips met with the gentleness they wanted so desperately.

Just as their lips broke apart the door opened, and Akito stepped in. The two quickly turned their heads to see what the intrusion was.

"You..." Akito snarled. "You bitch

Yuki gently pushed Tohru behind him as Akito stalked to them.

"You did it, you broke my curse. You broke our curse. Now my family will abandon me and it will be all your fault. Its all your fault!" he lunged and Yuki quickly pulled Tohru to safety.

"Your wrong, Akito-san! I didn't break the curse. Yuki broke it."

"That may be so, but its because of you that he broke it! If you had never existed, the curse would never have been broken. My family would still be mine! You will pay, you bi-" Yuki's fist landed square with Akito's jaw.

"You will not harm Tohru. You are not the boss of me or anyone else any more. Wallow in your own self pity or try and be a decent head of the family for once. If you are really so concerned with us leaving you, why don't you try and make it to where we'd want to come back? Who knows, maybe it will work." He said nothing else as he took Tohru's hand, pulling her down the stairs and out the door.

Back in the room, Akito was left dumbstruck by what had happened. He stayed there for a good while thinking before heading back to the car.

(_Back at Shigure's_)

Shigure dropped the glass of tea he had held. It felt as if a sudden weight had been lifted from him.

"Shigure, what the hell was that?" Kyo asked after crashing down the stairs. "It felt as though a major weight was suddenly taken away."

"Its happened. Shigure said weakly. The curse has been lifted. They must have remembered everything."

Kyo looked at his older cousin in confusion. "Huh? Who remembered everything? What nonsense are you spouting now?"

"Yuki, and Tohru." was all he said.

Shigure was greeted with a shocked expression. "Oh."

(_Back to Tohru and Yuki_)

Yuki led Tohru through the park, holding her hand all the way. He stopped along side the swing set.

"Oh! This is where we first met," Tohru said fondly, walking over to the swing she had sat on all those years ago. Sitting down, she looked up at Yuki. "You made me so happy that day. I finally found a friend. And you protected me from those boys, I thought I'd met the prince from my favorite fairy tale."

"Really? Which one?"

"Its one my mother made up for me. It begins in a meadow, where a girl was crying all by herself...

_Flashback_

_Kyoko lay next to Tohru, who lay in her bed._

"_Once upon a time..." she started, " there was a small girl. She was the daughter of the duke, and because of this everyone called her lady Sayuri. Her favorite place to go was the meadow. It was the only place where she could be alone._

"_But every time she went there, she cried. She was lonely. No one treated her like a good friend, she was only 'princess' to all the other kids._

"_So she cried there every day. One day she was chased be evil men intent on kidnapping her as a way to gain the throne. She managed to lose them by escaping into her meadow._

"_She collapsed on the ground crying again, not noticing the boy who approached her._

" _'Why are you crying?' he asked" _

" _'Some mean men are chasing me, trying to kidnap me,' she cried. _

"_The boy noticed her fancy dress. 'Are you the lady Sayuri I've heard so much about?' he asked._

"_This caused her to cry harder. _

" _'Yes I am, but no one thinks of me as a person, just the duke's daughter. I don't like having a title if all it means is that people will be distant.'_

" _'Then how 'bout I be your friend?' he said. He took her hand and led her through the meadow to a creek._

" _'What is your name?' she asked._

" _'My name is Kenshin.' they played together for hours. They loved being in each other's company._

"_But the fun didn't last. The kidnappers found them and grabbed Sayuri._

" _'Let go of her!' Kenshin cried out._

" _'Make us,' the kidnappers replied._

" _'All right, I will. By the royal order of Prince Kenshin Hoshiyama, I command you to release lady Sayuri or risk facing the royal punishment.' Immediately the men released her before running away._

" _'Are you all right, Sayuri?' he asked._

"_She looked at the ground. 'Why didn't you tell me you were the prince?' she asked._

"_He took her hand. 'Because I was afraid you wouldn't be yourself with me.' Sayuri looked up and saw how much he cared about her. He offered his hand, and she accepted, following him to his home in the sunset._

_End Flashback_

Yuki listened patiently to Tohru's tale before smiling. "That does sound a lot like how we met."

He stood. (he'd sat down on the swing next to her while she told the story) Leaning down he embraced her, pulling her off of the swing. Tohru wrapped her own arms around him.

"I happen to remember this followed, don't you?" he asked, quietly in her ear.

"Yeah." she sighed contentedly in his arms.

----------------------------------- -----------

Yuki had taken Tohru back through the entire park, talking of how they used to play there. Tohru remembered when she first met each of the Sohmas, on the rare occasions she had gone over to his home. Up until they lost their memories, she had been a regular visitor.

Walking back to his home again, Tohru sighed contentedly. She grasped Yuki's arm against her chest tightly, both of her hands closed over his.

Yuki stopped walking, a slight blush evident on his cheeks. "Are you all right, Tohru?" he asked.

"Everything is perfect. I'm so happy to be walking with you back to your home. Once my memories were back, I missed everything we used to do together. I thought I'd never get a chance to do them again, but look at me. I'm outside in the sun, on my way-" she was cut off as Yuki covered her lips with his own, picking her up bridal style at the same time. He walked forward, still kissing her sweetly. When they broke apart Tohru nuzzled her head into his chest.

Yuki just kept walking until the house came into view. He gave a short pause before taking another step and...

"Surprise!" Momiji came bounding out from the other side of the tree, a handful of streamers in his hand. He threw them above the two as a couple others did the same.

Kisa and Kagura each threw their own streamers. Hiro also held some, but he merely let them fall to the ground.

"Momiji, Kisa, Kagura, and even Hiro! Your here! I've missed you!" Yuki let her down so Tohru could hug them all. EvenHiro didn't complain. Much.

" 'And even Hiro'? Just what is that supposed to mean? Did you think I wouldn't be here to welcome you back along with the others? Did you really think I hated you so much that I wouldn't be here? Di-"

"But isn't it true Hiro?" Haru asked as he stepped out of the shadows. It shut the young boy up, who was now too busy blushing. Kisa took his hand and laughed slightly.

"I'm happy, Hiro. You like Onee-chan!" she gave him a hug, causing him to blush harder.

"Hatsuharu!" Tohru gave a happy shriek as she gave him a hug too. Over his shoulder she could see the rest of the former zodiac standing together, watching them.

Tohru ran to them to give a hug to each. Shigure acted like a pervert and was given a hit on the head by Yuki, Kyo, and Hatori.

"I've missed you too, Shigure." Tohru laughed.

Hatori accepted his hug graciously, and whispered into her ear, "I'm sorry for what I did to you."

Tohru smiled warmly as he let her go. "I told you before, its all right. I know you didn't want to. I saw the tear begin in your eye, and knew you wouldn't intentionally hurt us." he gave her a small smile just before another pair of arms wrapped around her small frame and swung her around in large circles.

"A-Ayame, I'm getting dizzy!" Tohru cried as he swung her some more. He stopped and put her down. He kept an arm wrapped about her waist as his other hand went to cup her chin, causing her to look upward.

"Ahh, then, my dear, let me apologize with a kiss." Tohru's cheeks turned bright red as Ayame was hit by Yuki, Kyo, and Hatori, the three who didn't take his and Shigure's actions as the jokes they were meant to be.

Yuki swung her away from his brother. "Baka, that's my job." Tohru flushed again slightly as Yuki kissed her quickly and softly on the lips.

"Ahh, cut it out, Yuki. There are kids around." Kyo stood with his arms crossed, looking away.

Tohru looked up. "Kyo-kun! That's the first time I heard you call Yuki by his name!" she gave him a hug, which he returned. Before when everyone remembered everything again he remembered his feelings for the girl. Now he felt like an older brother to her.

"Well, its not like I can call him kuso nezumi anymore, right?" he said chuckling. He gave her a slight bonk on the head.

Ritsu took his hug and then started his usual apology scream that he was not worthy until Shigure hit the 'magic spot' to calm him down.

"No, I guess not." she laughed. She moved over to Rin, who said nothing as she took her hug. Kureno was the same, but offered a small smile.

Tohru whispered to him, "now there's nothing stopping you from going to Arisa. I'm sure she misses you." he nodded, and went to stand on the porch. Two figures stood there waiting.

Tohru stood there motionless, until Kureno's voice called out "She did, but right now she's missed you more."

That was all it took for the three girls to all run to each other's arms. They all hugged and cried, just like they had when Kyoko had died. Yuki stood beside his family, smiling at the girls. It had hurt Saki and Arisa more so than it had the Sohmas, when they'd learned that Tohru and Yuki had had theirs erased, and the Sohmas had been devastated.

After several minutes of explanations and all that, the three regained their composure. Saki and Arisa each put an arm through Tohrus and walked her over to Yuki.

"All right, Yuki, we're counting on you to take care of one thing and on thing only--" Arisa started. Saki finished with "our little Tohru-kun."

They gave her a gentle push forward, and Yuki took her in his arms.

"I will, I swear it," he knelt down on his knee, "Just as strongly, no even stronger, as I would if Tohru would agree to marry me."

There were a lot of gasps as his words hit everyone. Even Ayame was stunned for a second. But after Tohru gave an excited "yes!" he pulled the two up into his arms and hugged them tightly.

------------------ -------------------------------

Everything was turning up for the Sohmas, even for Akito, who lay in his bed back at the Sohma main house.

"Sanya," he said to the maid, "will you be so kind as to open the shades? I've left it dark in here for too long."

"Hai, Akito-sama." she opened them and turned to leave.

"Wait, there are two more favors I ask of you, then you can retire. You don't have to come back if you don't want."

"What is it, Akito-sama?" she asked. Had he changed?

"First, send a phone call to Shigure's house." he told her what he wanted and she left to oblige.

Before she left the room she said quietly to him "Akito-sama, I shall remain, so that I may see this new life around the main house.

--------------- --------------------------------

A phone rang inside, and Shigure went to answer it. Everyone was still talking when he returned, a worried expression on his face. The talking ceased as he cleared his throat.

"Akito has summoned all of us to the main house, including Tohru, Kyo, Arisa and Saki."

Yuki looked at Tohru, a worried look on his face. Silently, they all headed out to the Sohma main house on foot. Every once in awhile someone would say something, but for the most part, there was nothing but silence.

When they arrived at the main house the site shocked them all. Akito stood in front of the gates.

"Yuki, Tohru, come here."

Slowly, they did, holding hands tightly. Akito walked forward and put a hand on both their shoulders. "Now," he said, "I know I should be angry for what you did earlier, but I am not. Instead, Thank you, and I'm sorry. For everything. I apologize to all of you." The clenched fists all relaxed, and there were sounds of confusion and surprise coming from all of them.

"I know you all probably think I'm planning something, but I am not. Kyo," he said, turning to him, but keeping his hands on Yuki and Tohru's shoulders, "being as you are no longer the cat, you shall no longer be locked up. You are free and a full member of the Sohma family, welcomed back with open arms." Kyo stood shock still as he let the words take meaning in his head.

"Kisa, Rin, I am sorry for hurting you both back then. You can be together with Hiro and Haru. Kureno, you no longer have to work as my personal assistant, you are free to be with Arisa. You are all free to be with who you want." There were a few excited murmurs as the said couples hugged each other. Along with Kyo hugging Kagura tightly.

Akito turned back to Yuki and Tohru once everyone and calmed down. "Yuki, Tohru, I give you my blessing on your future marriage. You did ask her, didn't you?" he asked.

"Of course I did. But why the sudden change of mind?"

Akito released them and turned away.

"Its because you were right. If I want you to stay with me, or visit me, I must let you go. Besides, its been getting pretty stuffy in the main house, has it not? Its time we opened the doors and let some new air in!" All of the Sohma's cheered loudly as Akito opened the gates to the Sohma home. They all knew that Akito had truly meant it, and that the Sohma gates would never close again.

Yuki turned to Tohru and kissed her as he pulled her close to him. "I love you," he whispered. She hugged him even tighter. "I love you too."

------------ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------

Well, that is the end of Fading. Again, thank you all for reading. I'm very happy that you all stayed somewhat patient with me on the updates, and I hope to hear from many of you again if you decide to read any of my other stories.


End file.
